Aquatic obstacles or toys are available for use as amusement devices in a body of water. Such toys include targets or obstacles situated within the body of water, usually near the top surface of the body of water, or resting on the bottom surface of the body or water, with which a user interacts. A user may aim for the target and swim through the target, or avoid the target if the target is an obstacle.
The present inventor has recognized the need for an aquatic toy with variable buoyancy.
The present inventor has recognized the need for a versatile aquatic toy with an adjustable vertical position within a body of water.
The present inventor has recognized the need for an aquatic toy with adjustable size and configuration.
The present inventor has recognized the need for an aquatic toy with an adjustable orientation.